Goals
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: The last thing Austin Moon and Ally Dawson want is to be forced to play on and captain the same team in order to compete in their state's soccer championship, but sometimes life has other plans. / AU Auslly one shot
**Author's note: this story is for one of my very favorite people, Resi (thenamesmoon); who is the Des to my Trish, or the Trish to my Dez... Anyway, shoutout to Han and Leia, Nick and Judy, Jack and Rose, Ross and Laura, and literally any couple ever who bickers and calls each other names because that's where all the inspiration for this story came from. Also the title of this reminds me of the time Caini made fun of me for calling them pet goals. Good times. Good times.**

"Great hustle today, guys!" Austin said encouragingly, despite being out of breath from running up and down the soccer field.

"We've got state IN THE BAG!" his fellow team mate, Jace, said enthusiastically.

Austin smiled smugly and high fived Jace, grabbing his water bottle off the bench and taking a long drink to rehydrate his tired body.

The Miami sun was ruthless, beating down on all of them as if it was its job to provide warmth to the world. How dare it.

Austin looked down at his shirt that was stuck to his body and drenched with sweat.

He tugged on the fabric that was clinging to his body and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it down on the bench carelessly.

Taking another swig from his water bottle, he squirted some of the cold water on his face and head.

He placed the water bottle back on the bench before shaking his head like a dog then running his fingers through his damp, short, blond hair.

"Looking good, Moon." Ally Dawson, caption of the girls soccer team, said; smirking as she approached him.

"I could say the same thing to you, Dawson." Austin smirked right back. "I didn't know the school allowed asses to look so good. How dare your ass look so good, you are causing me, a poor helpless male, to stumble and think impure thoughts."

Ally rolled her eyes and walked right past him to the middle of the field where both soccer coaches and their principal were standing, making sure to move her hips a little more than usual just to annoy him.

He wasn't lying about those impure thoughts.

Forcing his eyes off of Ally's ass and shaking his head to clear his mind, Austin jogged off after her to see what their coaches wanted.

"What's going on?" Austin asked once he had reached the gathering of people, consisting of the three men, himself, and Ally.

"Well, due to the school budget tis year..." Principal Williams started. "We can't afford to send both your teams to state."

"WHAT?!" Austin yelled.

"That's bullcrap!" Ally protested.

"Hear me out, guys." Principal Williams sighed. "I have talked with your coaches, and we have come up with a plan that may solve this problem; but since you both are the team captains, we wanted to run it by you first before we made any final decisions."

"What's the plan?" Ally asked tentatively.

"We combine both the boys and girls soccer teams and send you to state to represent our school as one big team." Principal Williams said.

"Nope." Ally shook her head.

"Absolutely not." Austin said, also shaking his head.

"C'mon guys." Coach Simmons, the coach of the boys team said.

"It's either this or no states at all." Coach Young, the coach of the girls team, said.

"Why can't we just have some sort of scrimmage to determine which team is best and send that team?" Ally suggested.

"Yeah, let's use Dawson's idea!" Austin said.

"We thought about that." Principal Williams said. "But we figured that since you both specifically are so against the ACT because 'one test shouldn't determine everything', we shouldn't let one game determine who goes."

"So what do you say?" Principal Williams continued. "Do you want to go to state all together or skip it completely."

Austin and Ally were silent.

"I guess it'd be better to go all tougher then to just miss it." Austin said softly.

"Yeah." Ally said quietly, crossing her arms. "What he said."

"Well then it looks like the Manatees are going to state!" Principal Williams said happily. "Coaches and captains, inform your teams."

...

"This is complete bullshit!" Kira, one of Ally's teammates and best friends said as they sat down on Ally's back porch after school.

"Right?" Trish, another teammate and Ally's best friend said. "I don't see why they can't just let us scrimmage against the boys to determine who will go."

"Because they knew we would lose." Ally spoke up. "They knew the boys would beat us and it would look bad if they sent the boys team but not the girls team, even if they did give us a chance."

The rest of the girls fell silent.

"Maybe this isn't such a bad idea." Piper, another teammate and friend of Ally's said. "Maybe it'll unite us all as one big team, and maybe it'll unite the school more too. So maybe this isn't the worst thing in the world."

"Speak for yourself." Ally said. "You don't have to spend every day with Austin Moon to plan it."

All the other girls nearly swooned at the mention of his name.

"I WISH I got to spend every day with Austin Moon." Kira swooned.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ally?" Piper smiled. "Why don't you wanna spend every day with the gorgeous specimen that is Austin Moon."

"Because he's a prick!" Ally said. "And a dick! He's a pricky dick!"

"I bet you wanna prick his dick." Trish snorted.

"PLEASE, Austin Moon's dick is the last dick I wanna prick." Ally responded.

"Wouldn't pricking someone's dick hurt though?" Piper said.

"Oh, probably." Ally said. "Well in that case yes, I do wanna prick Austin Moon's dick; I'd prick all over his dick."

The girls laughed loudly at this.

"Ally, sweetie?" Ally's mother called out from the house.

"Yeah mom?" Ally said, turning around in her chair to see her.

"Could you come take out the trash, please?" Ally's mother requested.

"Sure." Ally said standing up from her chair and walking into the house.

The girls waited until Ally was out of earshot.

"I bet by the end of the year she will have willing 'pricked Austin's dick', and not in a bad, pain inducing way." Trish said.

Piper and Kira nodded in agreement.

...

"This is so unfair!" Jace whined as the boys descended into Austin's basement.

"Seriously!" Dez, another teammate and Austin's best friend, said. "Like, why can't we just like have fundraisers or something! Surely the school can pull enough money to at least pay for the entry for state!"

"C'mon guys, the school already has so many things they have to pay for." Austin reasoned. "We should be grateful they're even still letting us go to state."

"But-" Jace was about to interrupt.

"We have to play with the girls!" Austin said. "So what! They're a damn good team and we should feel lucky to play beside them."

"I'll talk about how lucky I feel tomorrow after I practice with Kira Starr wearing only a sports bra." Jace said, smirking.

"What about you, Austin?" Dez smirked. "You seem awfully optimistic. Does it have anything to do with the fact that you'll be co-captains with Ally Dawson for the next few weeks?"

"What? Are you serious?" Austin said, letting out a laugh. "No way! I'm just glad we still get to go to state! I'm choosing to ignore the Ally Dawson factor until I have to face it head on."

"Yeah Dez, we wouldn't want Austin's mind to be consumed with thoughts of Ally Dawson, that'd be crazy!" Jace said sarcastically.

Dez snickered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Austin asked.

"Nothing man!" Dez said. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Austin said.

"C'mon bro, can't you just admit you find her at least a little bit attractive?" Jace said.

"Is that what this is about?" Austin sighed.

"You didn't answer the question." Dez reminded him.

"How many times do I have to tell you both, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON." Austin said loudly.

"Whoa, calm down, I never asked if you were in love with her." Jace smirked. "I just wanted to know if you found her attractive."

"Please, she's so annoying!" Austin said. "With her big brown eyes, and her cute little nose, and the way she smirks so teasingly yet so sexily at the same time; and her long hair that bounces in her ponytail, and those legs. Shit, those legs. Don't even get me started on her ass- I mean, UGH SHE'S SUCH A PAIN _IN THE_ ASS."

"Austin?" Austin's mother called down from upstairs.

"COMING MOM!" Austin said quickly before bolting up the stairs.

Dez and Jace turned to look at each other.

"He's got it bad." Dez said.

Jace nodded in agreement.

"So bad."

...

"Is that all you've got, Dawson?"

"Well, Moon, I would've made it in the goal if your obnoxiously large fatass head wasn't in my way."

"Ouch. That stung, sweetheart."

"Good."

"Moon! Dawson!" they heard one of their coaches yell after the sound of a loud whistle.

Austin and Ally glared at each other before jogging over to the edge of the field to see what their couches wanted.

"Yeah coach?" Austin said, grabbing his water bottle off the bench and taking a long swig of water.

"You two need to get along better." Coach Young said sternly.

"You can't be serious." Ally said. "Why does it matter if we get along or not?"

"We're dead serious!" Coach Simmons said. "You two are the captains of this team; you're the leaders. The rest of the team looks up to you, they look to you for encouragement and guidance. So how the hell are they supposed to look to you for guidance when the two of you are constantly at each other's throats!"

Austin and Ally stood in silence, their heads down, avoiding eye contact with their coaches.

"Look, we're not asking the two of you to become best friends." Coach Young sighed. "You don't even have to like each other! But you do need to tolerate each other and act as CO-captains and leaders in front of the team, got it?"

Austin and Ally nodded.

"Good. Now hit the showers."

...

"Listen up team." Coach Simmons said as he stood in front of the entire team next to Coach Young. "State is in less than two weeks; all of you posses great skills as individual players, but we seem to be lacking the United team aspect."

"Today, instead of practicing, we will be doing some team building exercises to strengthen the bond between all of you." Coach Young said.

"Hey!" Coach Simmons said loudly as the whole team groaned. "There's no way we'll have any chance of winning if you all aren't acting as a team! And besides, this will be fun!"

Coach Young glanced over at Austin and Ally, pleading them to back them up.

"Yeah guys!" Ally said, getting up and standing next to their coaches. "Aren't you tired of running drills? This will be a nice break for once!"

The boys on the team continued to roll their eyes and scoff; Ally glared at Austin, willing him to stand up and endorse the team building exercises too.

Austin rolled his eyes, before standing up as well.

"If you don't wanna do the team building stuff we'd be happy to let you run 200 laps." Austin said, crossing his arms.

The team sighed, deciding that team building games were better than heat exhaustion.

...

"Okay, we're gonna read off names to pair you all off for trust falls." Coach Simmons said. "Ally, you're with Austin."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ally murmured under her breath.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Austin smirked. "Don't you trust me?"

"I'd sooner trust a starving alligator." Ally replied dryly, a sly smirk playing on her own lips.

"Well too bad you won't be falling into the arms of a starving alligator." Austin said. "You're stuck with me. But lucky for you, my arms are significantly larger than an alligators tiny arms."

"Duly noted." Ally said, stepping up onto the bench and turning her back to Austin.

"So do I just fall back?" Ally asked.

"I don't know." Austin said. "Maybe they wanna tell us when. Hey coach-"

Just as Austin started to walk away, Ally leaned backwards, landing flat on her back on the ground.

Austin turned and looked at Ally on the ground, a surprised expression on his face before he started laughing.

"Asshole." Ally muttered as she stood back up on the bench. "And you wonder why I don't trust you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Austin said, still chuckling. "I promise I'll catch you this time."

Ally took a deep breath before falling backwards, and as he promised, he caught her.

His strong hands gripped her waist as her upper body leaned against his chest, his breath hitching for some unknown reason.

"What did I say?" he said softly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You can trust me."

"Okay hotshot." Ally whispered in response, also smirking.

...

"Ally, c'mon! It's pouring down rain!"

"They canceled practice for a reason!"

"It's a Friday afternoon and we have nothing to do! Let's go see a movie or something."

"You guys go." Ally told her friends. "Don't let me hold you back."

Trish, Kira, and Piper all exchanged looks.

"Fine." they finally agreed.

"Then I'll see ya later!" Ally said, waving to them before she ran onto the muddy soccer field with her ball under her arm, the rain drenching her body.

"Don't get pneumonia!" Trish called after her.

"I'll try!" Ally laughed.

Ally couldn't stop a smile from covering her face as she ran down the empty field.

She refused to stop training. They had to win state. This was her first year as captain and she really wanted to lead her team to victory, even if it wasn't technically just her team.

Lining the ball up with the goal, Ally stepped back a few feet before running at the ball and kicking it toward the goal.

She stumbled a bit in the mud, causing her shot to be off and the ball to hit the rim of the goal then bounce off.

"Nice shot, sweetheart!" Austin yelled from the sidelines, where he had been standing, unbeknownst to Ally. "Maybe next time you should actually aim for the goal."

"Thanks for the advise, asshole." Ally replied. "I'll take it into consideration."

Ally stomped over to retrieve her ball, a scowl on her face.

Placing the ball back in its position in front of the goal, Ally took a few steps back before taking a deep breath.

"REMEMBER DAWSON!" Austin shouted. "THE OBJECT IS TO GET IT IN THE GOAL!"

"OH I DON'T THINK I'LL HAVE A PROBLEM KICKING THIS BALL." Ally shouted back. "I'LL JUST IMAGINE YOUR FACE ON IT AND I COULD KICK THIS BALL STRAIGHT TO THE MOON, NO PUN INTENDED."

"WOW." Austin smirked as Ally ran at the ball. "SOMEONE'S FIESTY TODAY."

Austin's loud words distracted Ally, her foot to twisting as she kicked at the ball, causing her to slip in the mud and fall flat on her back.

"Oomph!" Ally said as she hit the ground, hard.

"Oh my god, Ally!" Austin said, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm just great." Ally said, breathless.

"No you're not, I'm taking you to the nurse." Austin said seriously, taking her in his arms and carrying her out of the rain.

...

Ally woke up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed.

"Where am I?" Ally asked groggily.

"Shhh, it's okay, dear." the school nurse said. "You had a little mishap out on the soccer field; you've got a sprained ankle and a couple of bruised ribs, but nothing serious. You should feel back to normal in no time!"

Ally looked down to see that her ankle was in a brace and her muddy shirt had been removed, leaving her in a damp sports bra. There was a white bandage wrapped around her middle. She winced in pain and grabbed at her ribs as she moved.

"Yes, it may be uncomfortable for a few days." the nurse told her. "I've called your mother, she is on her way to pick you up."

"How did I get here?" Ally asked.

"Oh, your boyfriend brought you in!" the nurse said happily. "He's so sweet, he's been sitting right outside in the hall the whole time. I told him he could leave multiple times but he insisted on staying."

"Boyfriend?" Ally said, puzzled.

"Here, I'll let him in. He's probably dying to see you." the nurse said. "I'm gonna go call your doctor to see if we can call in a prescription for some pain meds to help with your soreness."

"Thank you." Ally said sincerely.

"Anytime, love." the nurse smiled at her before opening the door, speaking to someone right outside, then walking down the hall.

Ally wondered who could've possibly carried her all the way from to soccer field to here and what guy would possibly wait this long just to see her when low and behold, the guy in question entered the room.

None other than Austin Moon himself.

"How are you feeling?" Austin asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I've been better." Ally answered.

Austin nodded, the pair falling back into anther awkward silence.

"Look, Ally-" Austin spoke up.

"Why did you help me?" Ally interrupted, beginning to recall what had happened at the sight of Austin.

"Huh?" Austin said, confused.

"Why did you help me?" Ally repeated. "You could've just left me there, lying on the ground in the rain, but you rushed to my aide and carried me all the way here to help me. Why did you do it?"

"Because... I..." Austin said, sighing. "Look Ally, I know we pick on each other, and I know I've called you Ally more today than all the years we've known each other combined, but deep down... I care about you, okay? And I know you care about me too. That's why I did it. You would've done the same for me. You may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Plus, we wouldn't stand a chance at state without you."

"Thanks Austin." Ally smiled softly. "That's really sweet."

Austin looked down bashfully.

"Ally Dawson?" the schools secretary said, peeping into the nurses office.

"Yes?" Ally said.

"Your mother is here." the secretary told her.

"Oh, thank you." Ally said.

The secretary nodded before walking off.

"Here, I'll help you get to your car." Austin said.

Ally stepped off the bed carefully, wincing again as a sharp pain shot through her ribs and her ankle as she put weight on her foot.

Austin wrapped an arm around Ally's waist and helped her down the hall to the entrance of the school.

"Hang on." Austin said as they passed his locker. "I gotta get something."

Ally waited while Austin retrieved something from his locker.

"Ummm... Here." Austin said, holding out his team jacket for her to take.

"Your jacket?" Ally asked. "Why?"

"Well because your shirt is all muddy and it's kinda cool outside with the rain and all..." Austin said. "So I figured you would want it to keep you warm."

"Oh." Ally said softly. "Thank you, Austin. Really. You've been so sweet today and I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Austin smiled, draping his jacket around her shoulders and helping her get all the way to her mom's car.

"See you tomorrow?" Austin said once Ally was in the car.

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "Thanks for everything, Austin. Seriously."

"Don't mention it." Austin smiled back. "Feel better soon! We can't have you missing state!"

"I'll try!" Ally laughed. "I know you guys don't stand a chance without me; your words not mine."

Austin laughed and rolled his eyes at her words, putting a smile on her face as they drove off.

...

"Ally?" a voice said, pushing her shoulder. "Ally, wake up!"

Ally groggily opened her eyes to find her three best friends staring down at her on her couch.

"Nice jacket." Trish smirked.

"Huh?" Ally said, turning her head and blushing when she saw the name 'Moon' printed across her back in big, bold, white letters.

"Shut up." Ally mumbled as her friends laughed at her embarrassment.

"We're just teasing, Ally." Piper reassured her. "We're glad you're okay."

"How did you even know I was hurt?" Ally asked.

"You weren't at practice this morning." Kira said. "Austin said you had a little accident last night."

"What happened?" Trish asked. "And how did Austin know? Did you seriously call him but not call us?"

"No!" Ally said. "If anything it's sort of his fault I got hurt."

"What the hell did he do?" Piper asked, growing angry.

"He didn't hurt me, I didn't mean it like that." Ally said quickly. "I was practicing last night and he showed up and started heckling me and teasing me like her does; I got distracted and slipped in the mud then he rushed over to me and carried me to the nurses office."

"Seriously?" Trish said. "We are still talking about Austin MOON, right?"

"Yes!" Ally said. "I was just as surprised as you! But he was so sweet. He stayed outside the nurses office the whole time I was in there, then he gave me his jacket because it was still cold and rainy, and then he helped me to my car when my mom got there."

"Wow." Kira said.

"I know!" Ally said, choosing to leave out what Austin had told her about how he cared about her.

"Enough about Austin!" Trish said. "Are you gonna be able to play at state this weekend? I mean, we leave in 6 days."

"I should be better." Ally reassured them. "I've just gotta take it easy until we get there so my ribs can heal; as for my ankle, well I'll just run extra carefully."

...

"Odd numbered birthdays on the left, even numbered birthdays on the right." Couch Young said as the team stood in the school parking lot, ready to board the bus that would be taking them to their competition. "Austin and Ally, you're upfront with us."

"Everyone needs to sign in before they get on the bus so we can make sure we have everyone." Coach Simmons said. "Odd numbered birthday line goes first; sign your name on this sheet then bring you bags over to one of us and we will put it in the storage compartment."

Nearly forty minutes later the whole team was on the bus and they were off to their competition.

Ally's ribs were pretty much fully healed, but her ankle was still giving her trouble. She had barely practiced at all the past week, opting to hang on the sidelines with her coaches and help them strategize.

"I was thinking..." Austin spoke up from his spot next to her. "Maybe we could scope out the field tonight; maybe get some practicing in since you haven't really practiced in almost a week, and you should probably get some sort of training in before the big game tomorrow."

"Yeah." Ally smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great."

...

"FASTER, DAWSON!" Austin yelled at her. "FASTER!"

"I..." Ally panted as she flopped to the ground in front of him. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Austin said firmly, kneeling down in front of her. "You CAN do this."

"Actually, I can't." Ally said bitterly. "I'm out of shape for going so long without practicing, the state championship is tomorrow, and I can't even run properly because of my damn ankle!"

"Hey..." Austin said softly. "This isn't you. The Ally Dawson I know never give up. When the Ally Dawson I know is given an obstacle, she works even harder to overcome it. She never gives up. Why else do you think I tease you all the time?"

"Because you're an asshole." Ally said dryly.

"Maybe." Austin chuckled. "But one of the main reasons I tease you, besides you always starting it, is to push you harder. You perform best when the odds are against you. When someone tells you one thing you don't agree with, you work as hard as you can to prove them wrong.

"This injury is just another obstacle." Austin said. "It hurts like hell and will stop at nothing to drag you down; but you just have to fight harder and overcome it like you do with any other obstacle."

Ally was taken aback by the intensity he spoke with. His eyes shining with encouragement.

"Moon! Dawson!" Coach Simmons called out as he and Coach Young made their way onto the field.

"Yeah coach?" Austin said, reaching out a hand to help Ally up before the duo made their way over to their coaches.

"We need to tell you both something." Coach Young said hesitantly.

"What is it?" Ally asked worriedly.

"Well... After lots of discussions, we have decided..." Coach Simmons said slowly. "That it would not be fair to our opponents to have both of you playing in the game at the same time."

"What?" Ally said.

"You've gotta be kidding." Austin said.

"We're not saying it has to be one or the other." Coach Young said. "We'll just have to switch you in and out throughout the game, as we will do with everyone."

"Fine." both of them said, rolling their eyes. As captains, Austin and Ally never had to worry about being benched.

"Great." Coach Simmons said. "Now let's head back to the hotel, you two should relax."

...

Ally towel dried her hair after she stepped out of the shower before sitting on the edge of the tub to put her ankle brace back on.

They had a half a floor of hotel rooms to themselves; girls on one side of the hall, boys on the other. Austin and Ally each had their own rooms as well as Coach Simmons and Coach Young, while they rest of the students had to share rooms.

Ally stepped out of the steamy bathroom and began pulling clothes out of her suitcase.

She lazily threw on a pair of grey, cotton sleeping shorts and a faded old soccer shirt from her sophomore year.

Checking her phone, Ally saw that it was after curfew, meaning the rest of the team was already asleep and their coaches had already done their rounds to make sure everyone was in their rooms before going to bed themselves.

Ally crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, unable to stop her mind from racing.

She couldn't get Austin's words from earlier out of her head.

Figuring her was probably still up, Ally rolled out of bed and walked across the hall to knock on Austin's door.

"Hey." Austin said quietly, flipping the dead bolt out on the door so he wouldn't get locked out of his room when he stepped into the hall.

"Hey." Ally replied awkwardly. "I'm sorry, were you asleep? I knew I should've just stayed in bed..."

"No, I wasn't asleep." Austin chucked. "Pre-game jitters are always the worst, especially before the championship."

"Yeah, I feel ya." Ally agreed.

"So..." Austin said. "Did you want something?"

"Oh! Yes!" Ally said, remembering why she was there in the first place. "I just wanted to say thank you, for what you said earlier. And for everything you've done for me in the past week. Seriously. It means a lot."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Austin smirked.

"Well... Umm..." Ally said slowly. "I should... Umm... I should go..."

"Oh yeah, get some sleep." Austin said. "Sweet dreams, Dawson."

"Goodnight Austin." Ally giggled quietly, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Austin froze as he felt her lips on his face.

Ally instantly regretted her actions, moving away from him slowly.

"I'm sorry!" Ally apologized quickly. "I just-"

"Dawson?" Austin asked firmly.

"Yes?" Ally replied timidly.

"Shut up." Austin whispered before he grabbed her face in his strong hands and kissed her hard.

...

Ally woke up the next morning happier and more at peace than she'd ever felt.

The sunlight shone through the window and she could hear the water running from the shower in the bathroom.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was completely nude in a hotel bed that was not her own, the occupant of said room was nowhere in sight.

She glanced around the room and saw articles of clothing strewn across the floor, the previous nights activities begging to flow back through her brain.

Austin had kissed her. And she had kissed him back. Then before they even knew what was happening they were back in his room, hands wandering, lips kissing necks, clothes coming off.

The shower stopped moments before Austin emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Morning sweetheart." Austin smirked.

"Good morning to you too, Moon." Ally smirked in reply.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" he asked as his face drew closer to hers.

"I had the best sleep of my life after getting the 'full Moon' experience." Ally whispered, her nose brushing against his.

"Happy I could be of service." Austin said before kissing her.

This kiss was sweet and playful and nothing like the hot and aggressive kisses they had shared the night before.

She could feel him smirking against her lips as the kiss grew sloppier, his tongue lazily dancing with hers.

"MOON!" Coach Simmons said loudly as he banged on the door. "Time to get up!"

"Already up, Coach!" Austin called out.

"Good, good." Coach Simmons replied. "The whole team is meeting downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes."

"I'll be there!" Austin said.

"I need to get back to my room to get dressed." Ally moaned as Austin's mouth latched itself back onto her neck.

"Nooooo." Austin whined.

"Austin! Seriously!" Ally laughed as she pushed his bare chest. "We're gonna be late!"

"Fine." Austin groaned, rolling out of bed. "But we are picking up right where we left off as soon as the game is over."

"Fair enough." Ally said, also rolling out of bed and pulling on her clothes before wincing in pain. "Shit."

"What is it?" Austin asked, a large grin still on her face.

"I think the full Moon experience rendered me unable to walk." Ally said, flopping back down on the bed.

"Again I say, happy I could be of service." Austin smirked.

"Wait..." Ally said slowly. "You planned this!"

"Huh?" Austin said, confused.

"You knew I already a weak link because of my ankle, so I just needed one more little push and then you could play for the entire game. That's why you banged my brains out because you knew I'd be sore and wouldn't feel up to playing in the championship so you would get all the playing time. UGH YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

"Ally, I-" Austin said.

"Save it, Austin." Ally said bitterly, before storming out of his room.

...

"TIMEOUT!" Coach Simmons called angrily.

The players ran off the field and gathered around their coaches; all except the one player who needed to be talked to.

Austin.

He had been playing horribly. He was distracted and unaware, letting the ball slip by him unnoticed more times than anyone could count.

Ally spotted him walking back towards the locker rooms before running after him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ally said loudly as she bursted into the locker room.

"My problem?" Austin laughed bitterly. "What's MY problems?"

"Yeah!" Ally said, a glare set on her face.

"You really wanna know what my problem is?" Austin said, an almost deranged smile on his face. "You. It's you. You're my problem."

"Excuse me?" Ally said, taken aback and slightly offended.

"I can't get you out of my head!" Austin said, running his hands through his hair as he started pacing back and forth. "You're all I can think about! I can't focus on anything, AND ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!"

"My fault?" Ally said, growing angry.

"No, Ally, I didn't- that's not what I meant." Austin said. "Last night was the greatest night of my entire life. Ever. Everything was perfect and then you just started yelling at me and saying all these things that I didn't mean at all and your words just got in my head and-"

"Austin?" Ally said softly, stepping in front of him and placing a hand on his bicep.

"I didn't sleep with you to get you out of the game." Austin sighed. "I slept with you because I'm in love with you."

"You're what?" Ally whispered.

"I'm in love with you." Austin told her softly. "I, Austin Moon, am completely and hopelessly in love with Ally Dawson. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. I tease her because I love her. Then she started teasing me back and I thought that she didn't feel the same way. I thought she hated me. But last night... I finally worked up the courage to kiss her, and do you know what happened? She kissed me back. SHE kissed ME back. It was the most amazing-"

Ally had grown impatient with Austin's rambles, no matter how sweet they were. They had a game to get back to so they needed to get right to the point, which is why she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Despite being surprised, Austin kissed her back instantly; his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her body flush with his own, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly to pull him closer.

"We should probably get back to the game." Ally panted when she finally pulled away from him.

"Probably." Austin sighed, equally out of breath. "But like I said earlier, we will finish this later."

"Oh, of course." Ally laughed as Austin took her hand and pulled her out of the locker room.

"THERE YOU BOTH ARE!" Coach Young said. "We had to start the game without you and we're down 6 goals. Forget what I said earlier, you two both need to go in."

Austin and Ally nodded before running to the edge of the field so their other teammates could tag them in as they went out.

"Hey Moon?" Ally hollered just before they ran onto the field.

"Yeah Dawson?" Austin replied.

"I'm in love with you, too." Ally smirked.

...

The crowd cheered and confetti fell as the team embraced each other in victory.

Austin pushed through the large gathering of people on the filed to get to Ally.

"You just won the state championship." Ally said once he was standing in front of her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "What are you gonna do now?"

Austin thought for a moment, before his signature smirk appeared as he rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm gonna ask the woman I love to be my girlfriend."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
